


A Kind Offering.

by 707dayslate



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: You’re not too sure how you ended up here; between the steam rising and the man thrusting into from behind, your mind started to fog with nothing but the thought of his name coming from your lips.





	1. Chapter 1

You’re not too sure how you ended up here; between the steam rising and the man thrusting into from behind, your mind started to fog with nothing but the thought of his name coming from your lips.

Well maybe you do remember how you got into this situation.

Natsuki came home after a hard day of being on set after set. He is grateful for the work, but you know he is tired. You both exchanged kisses at the door, and after a few minutes he took off to the bathroom to shower.

It’s been cold recently, the hard knock of winter right at the door. With that thought, you thought you’d bring Natsuki a couple of warm towels to dry off with. You quickly ran to the linen closet to grab a few and throw them into the dryer for a few minutes. By the time they’re warm he should be almost done with his shower.

You stood by the dryer for a few minutes, waiting for the timer, then gently grabbed the towels and folded them before walking to the bathroom door. You gently knocked on the door, the water still running confirmed he was still in there. You stood there for a few seconds, without an answer. Your eyebrows knitted together in suspicion, then knocked again, with no answer.

You softly sighed and opened the door slowly, your lips pressed together before speaking quietly. “Nat-Chan? I brought you some warm towels.” Your nose was caressed with the soft smell of body wash and shampoo, his body wash and shampoo. A slight smile spread across your lips as your cheeks turned a soft pink. The all too familiar smell reminding you of his pillow and clothes.

“Maybe he has had a rough day.” You thought to yourself as pressed the door open a bit more, trying not to disturb him. You placed the towels on the edge of the sink, and before walking out you looked up a bit more to look at the counter. Your mouth opened the slightest as you realized what was sitting there, his glasses. “That’s why he is so quiet. Let me let him have a peaceful shower.”

You lifted your head up, not hearing the water shut off before walking out, the steam from the shower was causing the mirror to completely fog. You gasped slightly as you noticed a silhouette behind you, your cheeks dusting with a light shade of red. He was quicker to react than your body was, as he walked up behind you and placed his hands on your hands gripping the side of the sink. 

Your mouth has trouble finding the words to react, who could blame you as he pressed his bare chest against your back, his mouth pressed to the nape of your neck sent shivers though your spine. He knew he had this effect on you.

“S-Satsuki?” You mumbled before closing your eyes, your lips pressing together softly as you felt his lower body press into the lower part of your back. You heard a soft, “Mmm?” Before he slowly dragged his lips to the back of your ear, his breath warm against your skin. “You were so nice to bring me towels, I have to reward you somehow.” You leaned your head back a bit as his teeth nibbled at your earlobe. Satsuki’s hands slid up your arms, over your shoulders and upper chest, then let his fingers slide though your hair. He moved his lips away from your ear just an inch, before taking one of his hands and gently gripping the back of your head, his other hand moving to your face to pinch his thumb and index finger between your chin to turn your head.

The kiss was passionate, desperate. He needed you. He hasn’t seen you in a while, these moments to him meant the world to him. The fire burning lower below you was hard to tame. Your hands were pressed hard into the marble of the sink as he pressed his his lower body into your ass. You moaned so quietly, but enough where he could slip his tongue passed your lips and into your mouth. You softly moaned into the kiss, his tongue dancing with yours as his hands slipped away from the top of your body, sliding down until he reached your waist.

Satsuki pulled away from the kiss, your eyes fluttered open as you felt the waist of your pants being tugged on. Satsuki pressed kisses to the back of your neck as he muttered, “Pants, clothes off, right now.” The eagerness of his hands was true to his words. His hands slid to the bottom of your shirt, you lifted you arms up to let him pry it off of you. You noticed the wet marks from his body being pressed to yours. He wasted no time unclipping the hooks of your bra, you let the garment slide off your shoulders, you then quickly tried to cover your chest with you arms. Satsuki tisked behind you as he rested his hands on your clavicles. His mouth was at the nape of your neck again, his breath danced on your skin. “Move your arms, now.” You bit your lip as you placed your hands onto the sink counter again.

The man behind you let his hands glide down your chest onto your breast, your nipples becoming hard from his touch. Its been so long since Satsuki has touched you, he knew exactly what and where to touch. His lips peppered kisses down your neck to your shoulder blade, you leaned your head the opposite way to give him room. Satsuki looked up at you, a soft smirk across his face as he gently massaged your breast, a soft sigh escaped your lips. His lips went back to your shoulder, the distraction was enough for you to not notice his hands snaking into the front of your pants. You lifted your head up as the heat from your body went right to your clit. Before you could speak, his middle finger slid to the front of your slit, your cheeks burning as he spoke softly next to you. “This wet already? Are you that desperate?” You nodded as you bit your lip, his eyes squinted slightly as he moved his hand from your breast to cup your cheek, making you turn your head to face him more.

“You know that I want to hear it. Tell me how desperate you are.” The passion burning in his eyes distracted you for a few seconds, causing him to impatiently rub your clit, slow and hard. You moaned as you tried to remember how to speak again. “Please keep rubbing my clit, Satsuki!” You croaked, then gasped. You whined as you felt his hand leave your bundle of nerves. He let go of your cheek long enough for you to turn around and face him. Your lips pouted out a bit as your arms covered your breast again. Satsuki placed his hands on your wrist, his eyes scanning your face as he spoke. “You didn’t sound that desperate to me. I know how you can beg better than that.” You tried to avert your eyes anywhere, trying to avoid his gaze. You chewed at the inside of your lip as your eyes wondered to the lower half of his body. His toned mid drift lead perfectly down to his cock. You swallowed the lump in your throat, you mind drifting to impure thoughts.

You were brought back to reality after a second when you felt the warmed air from the shower hitting your thighs. Your arms moved freely, instantly remembering that Satsuki was holding your wrist only a meer seconds ago. Your eyes glanced down to see the blonde man before you on his knees, his hands moving quickly to remove your pants and underwear in one go. You lifted one foot up at a time to help him, your hands on the back of the sink to keep yourself from being too clumsy. Satsuki’s hands wandered your hips and thighs like a map; gliding anywhere but where you needed relief most. One of your hands reached for his hair, your grip was soft, but needy. A small whimper escaped your lips when you felt his hands on your knees, prying your thighs apart as his lips kissed and sucked on your inner thighs. You whined again, your grip on his wet hair tightening as he dragged his lips across your upper thigh to your hip. Satsuki chuckled against your skin. “I haven’t even done anything yet, and you’re falling apart for me.”

Your legs shaked impatiently as his mouth hovered over your skin, your eyes focused on his every movement. You swallowed the lump in your throat again, your voice quiet as you struggled to speak. “S-Satsuki, please don’t tease me.” Your cheeks turned warm with embarrassment, the man below you seemed to notice this. His eyes seemed to sparkle as his focused stayed on yours, his mouth inching to where you wanted it to go the most. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that. I shouldn’t do what?” His hands slide up your outer thighs to your hips, his eyes not once leaving your face. Your lower lip trembled as the words fell spilt out of your mouth. “Please touch me, finger me, suck on my clit, anything!” You whimpered afterwards, followed by a gasp. Your suffering was rewarded with his mouth between your slit, his tongue dancing around your clit as hs hands slid to your ass, grabbing both cheeks possessively. Your head leaned back in bliss, your hand in Satsuki’s hair mercifully pushing down onto his head for more contact.

His response was almost instant, one of his hands sliding down the back of you thigh before his middle finger slid into you. Your back arched as if Satsuki was playing you like an instrument. Every movement set your body on fire, every touch lead to you making more noises. It was too much, almost too much. You felt the coil inside you tighten as he pressed another finger into you, the pace of his fingers relentlessly sliding into you. Your free hand gripped onto the side of the sink harder, your knees ready to buck inwards as you felt your orgasm creeping through you. You felt the instant snap of the thread that was holding your orgasm back, your scream coming from the back of your throat followed after it. Your upper body arched forward slightly as your hips moved erratically, trying to chase your sweet release. Your breathing became somewhat steady as Satsuki removed his lips slowly from the overworked bundle of nerves, his fingers following after. The hand in his hair followed him has he stood up, he licked his lips in front of you before leaning down to kiss you. The hand in his hair slid down to his upper back as you tasted yourself on his lips. Satsuki’s tongue was fighting with yours, he wanted to be the dominant one. To make you weak, to make you scream his name as he pounded into you. He wanted only but his name to come from your mouth and nothing more.

He broke away from the kiss, the smirk that you loved so much arriving on his lips again as he placed his hands tightly on your hips, gripping them with enough power to guide you to turn around to face the sink. One of his hands moved to the back of your head, gripping a fistful of hair at the base of your scalp. His lower body pressing against you as he used his forearm to bend you over the sink. Your clit throbbed with the feeling of his cock against your ass. He gently tugged on your hair, enough to make you look into the mirror, his gaze meeting yours as he used his free hand to press the head of his cock against your entrance. Your face was flushed as he kept his gaze with you in the mirror, his eyes squinting slightly as you moved your hips, trying to feel his cock more than you could feel it now. You gasped as you felt an abrupt smack on your ass, then he gripped pulled hair hair again, enough to make you look at him in the mirror. His head moved enough to whisper in your ear, but his gazed remained the same. “Look at you struggling to pleasure yourself. Are you so impatient that you can’t wait for me to fuck you?” The remaining heat that was in your body went straight to your face. Satsuki chuckled in your ear. “Since you’re so impatient, I’ll fuck you until you can only speak my name.”


	2. A Kind Offering, updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Addi for this struck of inspiration.

Your eyes looked into Satsuki's as his words rang in your ears, you saw his slightly glossed lips curl into a smirk as he watched the expressions on your face change. You could curse this man for knowing every little trick to make you move, to make your toes curl, to make you moan until that's all you know how to do. You looked down at the sink to avoid staring at your rose colored stricken cheeks, only to feel an abrupt slap across one of your ass cheeks. You pulled air quickly into your lungs just to let it out a second later as a loud moan, your grip tightened on the sides of the sink as you balanced yourself to look back into the mirror. You saw the same dark, meadowy green eyes staring back into yours, you tried to keep a straight face but that lasted a few seconds until you felt the tip of his cock pressing towards the back of your entrance. Your clit started to throb again as heat rised from the bottom of your feet, you felt Satsuki's breath on the back of your neck, making the hair stand up quickly as he spoke. "Since your such an impatient slut, you can watch me fuck you from behind." You felt the tip of his cock press against your slit, his cock barely pressing into you as he spoke again. "If you look away at any point, I wouldn't let you cum until I say so." His voice was husky, low in tone and dripping with need.

You kept your gaze at the mirror, your eyes focused on your face; your pupils were dilated. Your cheeks were a blushing pink, your lips were a dark pink and slightly swollen, you watched your chest rise and fall as the man behind you teased you relentlessly. Then, you felt it all at once, the instant stretch, the feeling of being filled as your pussy clenched around his cock, your mouth opening to let your strained vocal chords be heard. Your eyes glanced over at Satsuki, his head slightly tilted back as he bit down on his bottom lip, letting his lip glide across his teeth before moving back into place. He slowly moved his hips back, then thrusted forward without mercy. Your eyes tried to keep focus on the man behind you, but your eyes closed as your mouth opened all too quickly to give into his relenting thrust.

You felt one of Satsuki's hand leave your hip and move to the back of your head, your hair being pulled just enough to sting as he lifted your head up to look back into the mirror. His thrusting slowed, but stayed strong, pausing for a few seconds before thrusting forward again. He leaned down a bit as his lips barely pressed into your ear. "I told you, princess. Keep your eyes on me." You nodded as you looked into Satsuki's eyes, your mouth slightly hung open as soft moans escaped. The other hand holding your hip in place slid down you thigh and pressed into your slit, his index and middle finger pressing down, moving in a slow clock-wise circle. "Tell me, tell me I'm the only one who can see you like this, the only one who fucks you like this." His thrust were as harsh as his words, making you almost unable to talk except a few lost words and his name though moans. Your toes started to curl as you felt the coil in your body tighten.

"Am I fucking you so good that you can't speak, princess?" You nodded quickly as your head leaned back, your arms shaking as your grip on the sink remained tight. "Y-yes, Satsuki!" You gasped loudly afterwards, your voice getting caught in your throat as you felt your orgasm approaching. Your clit ached as the pressure from Satsuki's fingers lightened, his movements behind you slowing down as his lips grazed your shoulder, his tongue slick as it moved to the shell of your ear. "I want to hear my princess beg for release." His words low, teasing, enough to make your head throb if all your blood wasn't already pulled into another part of your body. Satsuki placed his chin on your shoulder, his nose pressed into the back of your ear as he watched you through hooded eyes, his thrust slow as he waited for your plea. You opened your mouth to speak, softly spoken as your cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "P-please, Satsuki, I want to cum."

His hand that was holding your hair moved to your hip, holding you in place as he squeezed any amount of skin that he could. His digits pressing down on your clit slowed down tremendously, causing you to whimper. Satsuki's hot tongue slid over the shell of your ear again, his voice teasing, his eyes showing the exact same. "Maybe I spoke incorrectly." His hand on your hip went to your ass cheek, smacking it harshly before grabbing it. "I want my fucking slut to beg for release. Can you do that?" Your ears began to rang as your legs shook, the slow pace driving your orgasm to a near hault. Your mouth opened to speak, your ears ringing too much and your mind too focus on your release to even understand your plea. You looked up into the mirror again to meet the blond's gaze, a smirk prominent on his lips as you felt his hips begin to thrust forward, the pressure on your clit intensifying. Your knees buckled in a bit from the pleasure crashing down on your body all at once, goosebumps rising on your skin as you heard the words, "Cum for me." dance though your ear.

The coil in your lower body finally snapped, your pussy tightening around Satsuki's cock as you leaned your head back, moaning loudly as your body found it's bliss. Satsuki's thrusting slowed down as so did the pressure on your clit when you slowly came down from your high. You looked up into the mirror again to see garden green eyes looking up at you as he kissed your shoulder softly, his lips stopping where your shoulder and neck connect. "Mmm, such a good girl, cumming for me when I tell you to." He moved his hand that was pressed to your slit to your jaw, moving your head slightly so he could kiss you. His tongue finding it's way in quickly, only for his lips to move away a few seconds later. His hand moved so he could press his thumb to your bottom lip, your mouth instantly licking the pad of it as he spoke. "It's my turn to cum, if my princess isn't too tired that is." You moved your head a hair forward, taking his thumb into your mouth, your eyes focused on his face as you sucked a bit harshly, your tongue focused on the pad of this thumb.

Satsuki's mouth opened a bit, a soft sigh escaping him. He moved his hands away from your body to slowly step back, his cock sliding out of you. You turned around, a small smirk on your lips as you got down on your knees, your lips pressing to the tip of his cock, slowly making their way down to the underside of the shaft. His hand's slowly slid into your hair as you slid the tip of his cock through your lips, your cheeks hollowing slightly as your lips found their way to the base. The back of your throat tightened as you gagged on the tip, making Satsuki grip you head a bit harder as he groaned. You liked this, having control, watching Satsuki slowly melt under your touch, but as of right now you wanted to see him in bliss. Your hands pressed on his hips as your cheeks hollowed a bit more, your head bobbing as you pressed your tongue to the underside of his cock. Your reward was a curse that slid underneath his breath. You looked up as he gently grabbed some of your hair, holding your head in place as he thrusted forward, setting his own pace.

"Mm, such a good fucking slut for me, letting me fuck your throat so easily." Your eyes watered as the back of your throat tightened from gagging. Harsh moans and pants are heard above you as you watched Satsuki's face, his eyes closed as his head hung back, his chest rising and falling. You knew exactly what was about to happen. His thrust became spuratic in pace as you felt your mouth fill a bit with cum as Satsuki groaned loudly, finally catching his release. The grip on your head softening as he thrusted a few more times before slowly sliding his cock out. You quickly swallowed what remained in your mouth so you could breath through it, your chest rising and falling as you took deep breaths.

Satsuki leaned down to help you up, your head still a bit dizzy. He lead you into the shower after turning it on, letting the water warm before helping you in. He let the warm water hit your back as he held you, your head pressed to his chest as he arms were wrapped around you, his lips pressed to the top of your head. He sighed softly as he looked down at you, these are the types of moments where he wish he never had to let you go. "I love you." He whispered before kissing the top of your head. You smiled, kissing his chest softly with hooded eyes. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever "smutty" material. I really hope I did Satsuki some justice.  
> (tumblr:707dayslate)


End file.
